Flares are pyrotechnic devices designed and configured to emit intense electromagnetic radiation at wavelengths in the visible region (i.e., visible light), the infrared (IR) region (i.e., heat), or both, of the electromagnetic radiation spectrum without exploding or producing an explosion. Conventionally, flares have been used for signaling, illumination, and defensive countermeasure in civilian and military applications. Decoy flares are one type of flare used in military applications for defensive countermeasures. When an aircraft detects that a heat-seeking missile is in pursuit, the decoy flare is used as protection against the heat-seeking missile. The heat-seeking missile is designed to track and follow the target aircraft by detecting the IR emissions of engines of the target aircraft. The decoy flare is launched from the target aircraft and ignited to produce IR radiation that mimics the IR emissions of the engines of the target aircraft. The IR emissions of the decoy flare are produced by combustion of a flare composition that is conventionally referred to as the “grain” of the decoy flare. The IR emissions of the combusting flare composition are intended to confuse the heat-seeking missile, causing the heat-seeking missile to turn away from the target aircraft and toward the decoy flare.
Conventional flare compositions in a decoy flare include magnesium, TEFLON®, and VITON® (MTV) composition. MTV compositions are conventionally prepared by processes that use flammable solvents to dissolve and precipitate the VITON®. The MTV compositions are also prepared with high shear mix equipment, such as a Muller mixer. The solvents must subsequently be removed, such as by a drying (e.g., solvent evaporation) process, before forming the MTV compositions into grains. The dried MTV compositions are then pressed or extruded at high pressures and cut to length or machined to form the grains. Conventional MTV compositions are highly reactive to energy inputs, such as electrostatic discharge (ESD), impact, and friction. Thus, the processes (use of flammable solvents and ESD sensitivity of flashing remnants from pressing, extrusion, and machining operations) for forming the MTV compositions have safety issues and are time intensive.